Francesco Cossiga/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Francesco Cossiga - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| President Jimmy Carter standing with French President Valery Giscard d’Estaing, German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, Italian Prime Minister Francesco Cossiga and British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, June 23, 1980. israeled.org Francesco Cossiga - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Francesco Cossiga e Helmut Kohl (Ansa) Francia * Ver Francesco Cossiga - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| President Jimmy Carter standing with French President Valery Giscard d’Estaing, German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, Italian Prime Minister Francesco Cossiga and British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, June 23, 1980. israeled.org Francesco Cossiga - François Mitterrand.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Francoise Mitterrand. Photo: Marcellino Fernando Radogna Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| Bettino Craxi (right), Queen Beatrix of Netherlands, Anna Craxi and Francesco Cossiga (left) for an official lunch at 'Casina Valadier', Rome 1987. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francesco Cossiga - Juan Pablo II.jpg| FRANCESCO COSSIGA E GIOVANNI PAOLO II. Libero Quotidiano España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| During his official trip to Italy, the Spanish King Juan Carlos and Sofia in a photo in Rome with Italian politicals Francesco Cossiga (R) and Giulio Andreott, 1981, Rome. Italy.(Photo by Gianni Ferrari/Cover/Getty Images). Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Francesco Cossiga next to Felipe Gonzalez The presidents of the Italian Republic and Spain in an official act Italia * Ver Francesco Cossiga - Giovanni Leone.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Giovanni Leone e Nilde Iotti. Photo: Marcellino Fernando Radogna Francesco Cossiga - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Sandro Pertini e Francesco Cossiga all'epoca in cui erano rispettivamente Presidente della Repubblica e Presidente del Consiglio italiani durante il Governo Cossiga I (1979-1980). caricata da EH101 Francesco Cossiga - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Senatori a vita ed ex presidenti della Repubblica: Francesco Cossiga e Oscar Luigi Scalfaro alla prima seduta in Senato (Ansa) Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi saluta il Sen. Francesco Cossiga, ex Presidente della Repubblica. carloazegliociampi.it Francesco Cossiga - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Francesco Cossiga e Giorgio Napolitano. tg24.sky.it Francesco Cossiga - Giovanni Leone.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Giovanni Leone e Nilde Iotti. Photo: Marcellino Fernando Radogna Emilio Colombo - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Francesco Cossiga, primo ministro, ed Emilio Colombo, ministro degli Esteri al termine del G7 di Venezia il 22 giugno 1980. Dominio Público Francesco Cossiga - Mariano Rumor.jpg| Emilio Colombo, Mariano Rumor, Giulio Andreotti, Italo Giulio Caiati e Francesco Cossiga. Fotoilpopolo - Istituto Luigi Sturzo Aldo Moro - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Francesco Cossiga e Aldo Moro. reportageonline.it Arnaldo Forlani - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Francesco Cossiga, Flaminio Piccoli, Arnaldo Forlani, Angelo Salizzoni e Filippo Micheli durante la commemorazione a Pino Amato. Istituto Luigi Sturzo Francesco Cossiga - Giovanni Spadolini.jpg| FRANCESCO COSSIGA E GIOVANNI SPADOLINI. liberoquotidiano.it Bettino Craxi - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Il presidente del consiglio Bettino Craxi e il presidente Francesco Cossiga durante giuramento del governo in una foto del 1986. ilsecoloxix.it Amintore Fanfani - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Dettaglio fotografia: Francesco Cossiga, Franco Marino, Ciriaco De Mita ed Amintore Fanfani. digital.sturzo.it Francesco Cossiga - Giovanni Goria.jpg| 29 luglio 1987 - Francesco Cossiga, presidente della Repubblica, durante il giuramento dei membri del governo Goria. corriere.it Ciriaco De Mita - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Ciriaco De Mita e un giovane Francesco Cossiga. tg24.sky.it Francesco Cossiga - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Giulio Andreotti e Francesco Cossiga. archiviofoto.unita.it Francesco Cossiga - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Francesco Cossiga e Massimo D'Alema (Olympia) Francesco Cossiga - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| FRANCESCO COSSIGA E SILVIO BERLUSCONI. Dagospia Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Francesco Cossiga - Isabel II.jpg| Italian president Francesco Cossiga made a state visit to the United Kingdom in November 1990. This shows Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II speaking to and exchanging gifts with the President at Buckingham Palace. They are also joined by Princess Diana and Princess Margaret. reelsarency Francesco Cossiga - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Margaret Thatcher. (ansa) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Wojciech Jaruzelski - Sin imagen.jpg| General Wojciech Jaruzelski with Italian president Francesco Cossiga during his visit to Rome at 'Quirinal Palace'. Getty Francesco Cossiga - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| 1999 - Cossiga con l'ex Presidente polacco Walesa. espresso.repubblica.it Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Francesco Cossiga and Boris Yeltsin. Author Presidenza della Repubblica URSS * Ver Francesco Cossiga - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| M. GORBACHEV'S VISIT TO ITALY. (1980 - 1989). Net-film Fuentes Categoría:Francesco Cossiga